The present invention relates to packaging for photographic film. More specifically the invention is related to a relockable cassette or cartridge for medical imaging film.
X-ray and other types of medical imaging photographic film are typically packaged in optically opaque (i.e. light tight) and photo-inert containers such as cassettes, magazines, cartridges and bags. The film must be removed from these packages and loaded into the X-ray machine, camera or other imaging device under darkroom conditions, an inconvenient procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,098,844 discloses a film package which can be loaded directly into a camera, thereby alleviating the need for a darkroom. However, this package is relatively inefficient in design and requires manual manipulation to bring the film into exposure position. The package is therefore incompatible with the automatic film handling mechanism of modern imaging systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,391 discloses a package for sheet film and a loading device for the package. The package includes a tray and a flexible cover peelably attached to the tray by an adhesive. After the package is loaded into a loading device of an image recorder, the cover is peeled off, enabling a delivery equipment to access the film. The adhesive layer has an edge portion inclined to the longitudinal direction of the tray so that the cover can be peeled off easily. Packages of the type shown in this patent contain many sheets of one specific type of film. However, depending on the nature of the image being exposed, it is often necessary to load different sizes and/or types of film into the imaging device. Any unexposed film remaining within a cartridge is therefore wasted if the cartridge must be removed from the imaging device so a new cartridge bearing a different type or size of film can be inserted.
Patent application PCT/EP88/00166 discloses an automatic film-loading device for sheet film cassettes. After a cassette is inserted into an unloading and reloading station in the device, the cassette is opened and the exposed sheet of film is seized, removed and transported to a developing apparatus. The cassette is then reloaded with a sheet of film from one of a plurality of supply magazines, each containing different sizes of film. The freshly loaded cartridge is then dispensed from the device for subsequent use. Although this automatic film-loading device reduces the waste associated with the removal of unused film from an imaging device, it is a complicated and relatively expensive accessory for the imaging device.
Patent application WO 92/15043 discloses a resealable cartridge for photosensitive media, including (a) a photo-inert and optically opaque media-receiving tray having a media access opening; (b) a flexible, photo-inert and optically opaque cover for the media access opening; and (c) a photo-inert and optically opaque seal between the tray and the cover, the seal including an openable and resealable adhesive seal between at least portions of the cover and the tray.
It is evident that there is a continuing need for improved film handling systems for photographic imaging devices. In particular, there is a need for a device that conveniently enables different sizes and/or types of film to be inserted into and removed from a medical imaging device without resulting waste. The device must be relatively inexpensive to be commercially viable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a relockable cartridge for photosensitive material, which permits the use of different sizes and/or kinds of photographic film in a photographic device such as an imaging device, in a convenient way and without waste.
Further objects of the present invention will be clear from the description hereafter.
The above mentioned objects are realised by a relockable cartridge for photosensitive media, comprising (a) a tray having a media access opening, (b) a cover for covering the media access opening and (c) an openable and relockable hooks and loops seal between the cover and the tray.
Specific features for preferred embodiments of the invention are set out in the dependent claims.